the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Covenant
"I personally like the North, Not it's people. A bunch of greesy cutthroats, if you ask me! But the country: Now that is a place, where you can settle down..." Ruwald Jennifer Faulstead, "The Lexicron" The continent is also known as 'The Free Northland' or simply 'The North', consist of a federation of singular, independent statesm who once were part of the orginal three Nort-Kingdoms. Now, they are the northern centre of the modern world, industrialisation one of the biggest trade-alliance of the Known World. Besides that, the North is known for kurruption of political and economic nature. This is also the reason with the Covenant is known as 'the land of oppurtunities'. It is as easy to rise to the top there, as to fall to the darkest deepths. History Founding Originally, the early settler came from the Hansalands and the peninsula of Laiin, around 3:224 of the Age of Mortals. They crossed the Bergian Sea into the North, to avoid the constant conflicts, reigning over the South. They hoped, they could start a new, peaceful life there. The two original tribes settles on different places of Vona and managed to live together peacefully. Sufficent land to expand on, made it easier for the rather small numbers of settlers to find their own and avoid each other. A rising conflict with the native Tor-Vii lead to a third nation, consiting of warriors of both groups. From this three sproused the kingdoms Berland in the north-west, Galawin in the south-east and Haalfinia in the east Three-Corner-War The peace between the kingdoms did not last though. As the borders of the three grew closer, the room for expansion withered, and the North became more and more like the South. In the year 3:312 of the Mortal Age, the Three-Corner-War began between the Three. In the following years, the North was locked in a constant state of war. Berland fell first, in the year 3:354, after Galawin and Haalfinia united against them. Only four years later, Haalfinia betrayed Galawin, as their leader the Mage-King dissapeared, leaving it leaderless. Around 3:358, Haalfinia was in control over the entire continent, cementing their victory. But the glory and spoils of war did not last forever. The regions and people of the war's losers suffered greatly, leading to a rebellion, supported by the last remnants of thte berlandian and galawinian Armies. They freed themselves from their occupators, who were unable to hold the land. The war took too much of it's power, to maintain law and order for long and the Kaiserreich broke apart again. After the failure of granduer, the Kaiser's own people turned against him, and Bartjan van Lyneen was forced to flee his home, together with all his loyal subjects. beyond the Frozen Sea, they found their Exile. The great powers of the North fell apart, turning into numerous, smaller nations. Valkarian Aggression In den folgenden Jahren lebten die Menschen der Nordländer zum allerersten mal als "Freie Leute" die sich selbst regierten, frei von den Machenschaften der Königshäuser. Doch waren es kaum paradiesische Verhältnisse, da die Nationen untereinander weiterhin Stritten und jeder versuchte, sich selbst souverän zu regieren. Alles änderte sich wieder, als vom Westen fremde Schiffe auf der Insel Rørland landeten, und diese innerhalb eines Jahres einnahmen. Das einfallen der Legionen des Valkarischen Imperiums läutete das vierte Zeitalter ein, das Goldene Zeitalter. Innerhalb von fünf Jahren nahmen die Valkar alle Länder des Nordens ein. Dabei kam die Uneinigkeit der einzelnen ihnen zu Gute, da die Nordlinge zu spät ein vereintes Heer aufstellten, und unter dem Druck der Legionäre letzendlich zerbrachen. Jegliches Hilfeersuchen im Süden trafen auf Ablehnung und Desinteresse. Lediglich die Leute von Bergenfall, das ehemalige Zentrum von Haalfinia, bereiteten sich auf das Kommen der Valkar aus dem Westen vor, und errichteten Befestigungen entlang ihrer Westgrenze. Erst dort fanden die Legion halt und preschten gegen das Bollwerk der Bergen. Diese hätten möglicherweise auch standgehalten, wenn nicht vom Osten her, schwarze Schiffe mit dem Greif von Haalfinia über das Gefrorene Meer kämten, um ihre Chance zur Rückeroberung zu nutzen. Gefangen zwischen zwei Fronten, schicken die Bergen erneut Leute in den Süden, wo diese wiedereinmal auf Verneinung stoßen. Von allen Mächten war es die Kirche des Göttlichen Rechtes, welche die Herrscher im Süden beschwichtigten. Um Bergenfall zu Hilfe zu kommen, rief die Göttlichkeit Maria, einen Kreuzzug aus, der alle Gläubigen verantwortet den Norden von den Fremden zu befreien. Über die Landbrücke im Süden fielen die Kreuzfahrer um 4:76 über die plündernden Haalfinnen her, welche von Aart II angeführt wurden. Überrascht über die Armee, fiel dieser im Kampf und die Haalfinnen wurden geschlagen wieder einmal über das Gefrorenen Meer gejagt. Angefeuert vom ersten Sieg, ritten die Kreuzfahrer in den Osten, wo sie die Legionen ebenfalls überraschten und anfingen die Länder nach und nach zu brefreien. Um 4:136 ist auch Rørland vom Griff des Imperiums befreit worden, und die ehemaligen Nord-Staaten wurden wieder eingestellt, wobei diese geschwungen wurden in einem Pakt zusammen zu arbeiten. Um Sicherheit und Frieden zu gewährleisten, wurde der Bund der Nordländer gegründet, der alle wichtigen politischen Endscheidungen des Nordens von nun an bestimmt. Der Kreuzzug hingegen segelte weiter in den Westen, wo sie die Hauptstadt des Imperiums belagerten, stürmten und den Gott-Imperator Victorius auf seine Knie zwangen. Nach der öffentlichen Demütigung und den Versprechen, den Norden und Süden nie wieder zu betreten, kehrten die Kreuzfahrer um 4:168 endlich wieder nach Hause zurück und der Kreuzzug wurde offiziell aufgelöst. The New Age The Crusade left behind some scars in the land. The valkarian population, which still lives on Vona, suffered enormous crimes at the hand of the crusaders. Even some humans long to return the North into the hands of the Empire, as they saw their occupacion as a blessing of peace and properity. The Church itself was guilty of war-crime during that time, leading to revolts far in the South and the founding of the Renetizism. Inside the Covenant formed different political groups: Some poeple, with Rørland at its speartip, want to return to the Empire. Leinenström, Lillerås, Sundheim and Varborg combined their minign efforts under the Mining-Union, standing for their rights inside the Covenant, especially in those countries, where the needed Ley-Ore can be found. The South-North Trade-Alliance of the coastal states of Stravien, Troems, Valrè and Soboise was the answer to the Union, looking to enrich themselves with the trade, rather than the inland-states. Addionally, there is Arding caught in the political crossfire, with all mager coalitions trying to get their vote inside the parlament to gain the majority. The haalfinian states Bergenfall and the Tillmegen, do not care about the political going-ons of the Covenant, and the first is rather focused on holding back the threath of the Haalfinian Exile. It also receicves payments and ressources from the other Covenant-Members, to maintain they lacking economy. Culture Over the centuries, all kind of people settled in the North. In the beginning, some tribes of the nomadic Tor-Vii lived in the eastern regions, but were displaced by human settlers, during the Third Age. Nowadays, the Covenant is a Human dominated place, which was founded by settlers from Ghalgenia. The three original kingdoms were: Galawin at the south-east coasts, Berland near the mountains in the north-west, and Haalfinia in the far east. Those "first" settlers took parts of their religions and culture from the south, like the blieve of the Old Gods, into their new home. But even the late Tor-Vii influenced the Northerners, giving them an insight into the Wild Gods. To this day, some Druidic Circles remain, like the Circle of Yggtrad. Some rural people actually prefer those primal deities to newer gods like Levain. Of course, one of the biggest religious institution in the North, like most human countries, is the Divine Right. A movement from the South, which is often seen as a cornerstone of mordern society. Through the Crusade, the Church gained an especially questionable reputation in the North. Whilst some completly support the Church, some remember theri crimes doing that time, which actually led to the rise of the Renetizism, who gain more and more followers in the North. The only other believe partly practised by the Northerns, is the Imperatori-Deus, brought overseas by the Valkar. Even if they do not completly believe in the God-Emperor anymore, they still practise the faith in a reformed, more spirital way. Because of numerous wars and conflicts in the last ages, the people of the North learned a certain pragmatism, and even cynisism. Instead of being the victim of other powers, the Northerns decided to take the reigns into the future. They were amongst the first to adopt the Industrialisation, which came from the Neo-Thaska Domain. While countries like the Hansalands or the Empire hang to their traditions and old ways, the North adopted, similar to the Frayhilden Republic and the penisula Laiin, the new Age amongst the first. Now, they are on top of the Known World and the Northern Covenant has became a poster-child for the Age of Change. People * Galawiner * Berländer * Haalfinnen * Valkar Politics The North consist of singular nations, wo try to work together inside the Covenant. Technically, there is no real monarchie in the North anymore, but over the years, many rich and the delegates of the nations took over as the new nobility. Whilst in Berland, the Kaparls, old family-clans, reign as the most traditional system, Galawin is ruled by the Baronates the coastal areas. Inside the former Haalfinia, they use the Paragons as their leaders: People, who have been chosen to rule by their abilities, instead of blood. Those vary, depending on their profession, and what the country needs to survive. Inside the political system of the parlament of the Covenant reign three big parties supreme, always fighting for the dominiance inside the congressions. * Mining-Union * South-North Trade-Alliance * Imperial Separatists Regions/Nations * Rørland * Leinenström * Lillerås * Sundheim * Stravien * Arding * Troems * Varborg * Soboise * Valrè * The Tilmegen * Bergenfall Category:Nationen